Shuma-Gorath (Multiverse)
Shuma-Gorath displayed the ability to possess hordes of people while causing tentacles to spew forth from their bodies. Despite assaults on his physical body from the Avengers, Shuma-Gorath was able to reform moments after. He was eventually defeated when White Tiger's amulet was amplified with the chi of all Manhattan's citizens and out sprung forth the White Tiger Force which proceeded to eat Shuma-Gorath's body. However, it was stated by Spider Hero that they were fighting only the smallest part of Shuma-Gorath, akin to its fingernail scratching at their reality and trying to tear through. | Powers = Shuma-Gorath is a powerful and ancient demon that possesses vast supernatural powers. In his native dimension he is virtually omnipotent. Given his past reformations, it is unknown if he can ever truly be killed. Among his many mystical powers is the ability to communicate with and control others both within his vicinity and across dimensional barriers. He can create and direct powerful blasts of mystical energy, and affect transmutations on a planetary scale. His skin is rubbery and armored, making him difficult to damage except by the most powerful magics. Though he often appears as a scaly being with six to eight tentacles and a great, central eye, during the Hyborean Age he was also seen to have numerous pincers, claws, and insectoid limbs, in addition to a large, fanged maw. Similarly, he has been depicted as either greenish or purple in color. Presumably, he can alter his form to his will. His size seems to be related to his power, as he is truly gigantic in his home dimension. On Earth he has always appeared substantially smaller, though it is confirmed that only the smallest part of Shuma-Gorath's essence manifests on Earth when he is invoked, thus he has only been seen at full power within his home dimension. Shuma-Gorath's name is often invoked across many dimensions by beings seeking dark power. | Abilities = | Strength = Superhuman with an unknown upper limit. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Name created by Robert E. Howard; Character created/adapted by Steve Englehart and Frank Brunner | Trivia = * A sorcerer from an alien dimension named Shagreen, once invoked the power of an entity known as Cthuma-Gurath. This may have been another name used by Shuma-Gorath. Whether Shuma-Gorath maintained worshippers on Shagreen's world has yet to be revealed. *Shuma-Gorath, along with his followers, bear a striking resemblance to the Old Ones described in H.P. Lovecraft's works of weird fiction, notably Cthulhu and Yog-Sothoth. * Shuma-Gorath was mentioned first as the name of a deity in Robert E. Howard's short story "The Curse of the Golden Skull" | Links = * Jeff Christiansen's Unofficial Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe's entry on Shuma-Gorath. * Jeff Christiansen's Unofficial Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe's entry on Vammatar * }} Category:One Eye Category:Tentacles Category:Demonic Form Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Doctor Strange Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Magicians Category:Immortals